


Not A Lioness, But A Snake

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/M, Harry Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Hurt, Molly Bashing, Mystery, Romance, Ron Bashing, Slow Burn, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: When Ginny Weasley is sorted into Slytherin house she befriends Thorfinn Rowle's little sister. Getting to know Rosalyn she also gets to know Thorfinn in the process. She doesn't realize it but she's his mate. What happens when her family finds out? Who comes to her rescue?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: First off let me say that although I wished I owned the characters of JK Rowling, especially Rowle I don’t. JK owns them; I just use them in my story. I do however own the character Rosalyn. Any similarities between this story any other is purely coincidence. 
> 
> A/N: There may or may not be some triggers in this story. I haven’t decided yet. If there are, I will update this author’s note. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. If you don’t like this story please just go on and not read it. Also no flames, it may not be your cup of tea, but someone else will more than likely like it. That being said I can’t wait to see what you guys think of this monstrous chapter so please leave me a comment.

Ginny was excited to go to Hogwarts. The train leaves tomorrow morning and right now she was packing her stuff. She was trying to debate on if she should take a stuffed animal or not. Her brother Ron always made fun or her for carrying her stuffed snake around, but she loved him.

“You’re no sister of mine. Weasley’s have nothing to do with snakes. We’re Lions. Just like the rest of us you belong in Gryffindor not Slytherin. I promise I’ll disown you if you aren’t put into the right house.” Ron was being fairly mean today. He had barged into Ginny’s room intent on making her miserable. It didn’t take much to make her cry these days. She kept wishing that somehow she could get away from Ron. She hated being under his thumb all the time. It’s only gotten worse when Harry and Hermione got involved.

The twins were passing by Ginny’s room when they heard sobs coming from inside. Ron was standing there with her Snake and he was dangling it from his finger tips. George came in followed by Fred. “Ronald just what are you…”

“doing to Ginny?” Fred finished up George’s thought. They did this all the time. It was one of the reasons that no one could tell them apart. They loved to finish each other’s sentences.

Ron looked up from what he was doing. He laughed because he figured the twins would be on his side. ‘I’m teaching her what happens to filthy snakes. She’s going to be Gryffindor like the rest of us.” Ron just didn’t know how sorely he was mistaken.

“Get out of here Ron and give Ginny her snake back.” Ginny was the twin’s favorite. Once Ron left the room George looked at Fred who nodded. They shut the door and silenced the room. “We have something to tell you. None of this goes any further then this room, ok.” Ginny nodded her head and sat on her bed. “No one in the family except Charlie and us know this and now you. The hat considered us for Slytherins. We didn’t want to be the odd ones in the family so we asked it to put us in Gryffindor, but with the way Ron is treating you I believe that you should let the hat decide where it puts you. It won’t be a bad thing to be a Slytherin. We’ll still love you as well as Bill and Charlie.” They took turns speaking. It was kind of hard to keep up with them, but Ginny was a pro by now.

She leapt up off the bed and gave each brother a hug. “Thank you both for that. I don’t feel so bad now. I don’t know which house I’ll get into, but I hope everyone is alright in the house I get. I suppose I’ll find out tomorrow. I need to finish packing now.” Ginny threw the last of her things in her trunk. “I’ll see you in the morning on the way out.”

After she took her shower and brushed her teeth she got ready for bed. Ginny was really excited about tomorrow. She couldn’t wait to see what would happen. Once she fell asleep she had a weird dream. It was almost as if she was awake or someone was using dream magic on her. “Tomorrow when you get on the train, you will go to the compartment in the back that’s empty. Eventually a blonde girl your age and her older brother will come and sit with you. Only one is a student. The other one will just be there. It is up to you to discover why he is there.”

Suddenly Ginny sat right up in bed. For some reason she was sweating. Something about her dream had either scared her or worried her. It was still early in the morning, but she couldn’t go back to sleep. She got up and took her another shower. She was nervous that she wouldn’t make any friends at all.

“Ginny, it’s time for breakfast. Come down here.” Molly was calling her children down for breakfast. Running her brush through her hair one last time she grabbed her wand and ran down the stairs. Sliding into the kitchen she was met with a big English breakfast. It was her favorite. “Thanks mom!” Ginny was too nervous to slow her eating habits down. She wolfed down her breakfast. “I have to go get my trunk downstairs.” She ran back up the steps and tried to drag her trunk down the steps. It was way too heavy for her to lift by herself.

Noticing she was having problems, her dad put a feather light charm on her trunk. “Here you go Gin Bug; this should help you out at least till you get to Hogwarts.” Arthur gave his only baby girl a hug. It was the last hug she would ever receive from one of her parents. “It’s time to go, let’s go downstairs.”

Ginny nodded and was able to get her trunk down the steps and into the floo network. They all flooed into platform 9 ¾. Noticing all the people there, Ginny was curious as to who her dream was talking about. Telling her parents bye and that she loved them, she hopped onto the train and went to find the compartment from her dream. Going to the back of the train, she found the only empty compartment left. Sitting down she pulled one of her favorite muggle books out of her trunk. She never went anywhere without her Stephen King collection. She didn’t even notice a tall blonde girl, and an even taller blonde guy standing out in the corridor.

“Look Thor, a girl after your own heart. She’s reading you’re favorite book. Do you think we should interrupt her?” Rosalyn or Rosie for short was wondering things out loud again. She made up her mind and knocked on the door.

It took a few minutes for Ginny to realize that someone that wasn’t Harry, Ron or Hermione wanted her attention. She looked up after putting a marker in her book. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you standing there. Come on in and take a seat. I’m Ginerva Weasley, but everybody calls me Ginny.” She sat her book in her lap and held out her hand.

“Well Ginny, I’m Rosalyn Rowle, Rosie for short and this is my brother Thorfinn. People call him either Thor or Finn. Just take your pick of which name you like better.” The blonde girl shook her hand and Thorfinn just looked her up and down with a smirk on his face. This was going to be interesting. She was only 8 years younger than him. He would have to try everything in his power to get mixed up with her.

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Ginny was happy that she had already made some friends. “Finn is hot, I know I’m only 11, but I just have to have him. I wonder if Rosie would hook me up. I’ll get to know her better and ask later. In the meantime, I’ll just flirt. He’s probably used to it.” Ginny was mumbling things under her breath again. She didn’t realize that the Rowle Siblings have heard her. Speaking a little louder, “So Rowle huh? I’ve heard about you, but I don’t believe everything I hear.”

Thorfinn just looked at her. “Well baby girl, that’s a good thing then. You can make up your own mind on what to think about us. What house do you think you’ll be in at school?” His voice was deep and husky. Ginny almost went weak in the knees when she heard him speak. She was going to be in so much trouble. She already had a major crush on Rosie’s brother.

“Well my whole family is in Gryffindor, but I’ve never quite fit in there. I expect I’ll be a Slytherin, but I’m honestly not sure.” Ginny was fiddling with her hair. She kept twirling a strand around and around her finger.

“Well Princess, you’ll be in our house then. I was a Slytherin while I was at Hogwarts. Now, I’m just the DADA teacher. Rosie is sure to be in Slytherin as well. Snape isn’t as bad as people make him out to be.” Ginny just nodded her head. She wasn’t sure she could even get up to go change. Thorfinn’s voice was sexy as hell.

“I have to go change into my robes. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Do you guys want anything off the trolley?” Rosie and Thorfinn just shook their heads no. Ginny put her book up and dug out her school robes.

The bathroom wasn’t that far down the corridor from her compartment. She had to wait a few minutes before she was able to get in to change. She was talking to herself again. “What am I going to do? I can’t go seven years liking a teacher.” She was shaking her head back and forth. “Get a hold of yourself; you can most definitely fall in love with a teacher who’s built like he is. He has the body of a Viking god and the name of one as well. You know you want to be in his arms.” Ginny was trying to talk herself out of liking Thorfinn, but it didn’t work. She wasn’t going to say anything though.

By the time she got back to her compartment, Rosie had put her robes on and Thorfinn was lounging around. It looked like he was trying to take a nap. Ginny didn’t want to disturb him, but she had too. She had to get to her trunk to put her other clothes up. She grabbed a hold of his arm and tried to shake him awake. He was built like a brick shithouse. His muscles were rippling through his shirt. Ginny wasn’t ever shy, but she almost didn’t say anything to him, when he woke up. “I…..I….I’m sorry. I need to get to my trunk. Do you think you could sit up a minute?” She was mumbling again. She had to repeat herself before Thorfinn was able to figure out what she was getting at.

When Ginny held up the clothes in her arm he understood. “Sure baby girl, let me put those up for you and you can sit down and relax. We’re almost to Hogwarts anyways.” Ginny held out her clothes to Thorfinn. He was taller than her anyways. She was super short compared to his 6’5 feet. “So you know you don’t have to be nervous around me right? You’re more than likely going to wind up a Slytherin and us Slytherin’s have to stick together.” He sat back down after he made sure Rosie was awake and dressed right. “Why don’t you girl’s look out the window now.”

They were pulling into Hogsmeade station. Off in the distance they saw the castle. Thorfinn got off the train before the girls did. “I’ll see both of you up at the castle. You need to follow Hagrid now. I promise it will all be worth it.” He rode up to the castle in a carriage, while the girls were in the boats.

“Oooooo Finn was right. This is totally worth it. I mean look at this view.” Rosie was all excited. Ginny had gotten into a boat with her and they were talking all the way up to the castle. “I wonder how soon we’ll be sorted. I can’t wait to share a room with you. Finn also said that we could come to his room, anytime we wanted. You know I think he likes you, but won’t do anything at all since you’re so young.” Rosie was jumping up and down at the thought. “You know if you wind up together we’ll be sisters. I’ve always wanted a sister.”

Ginny’s mind was on what it would be like being married to Rowle. This could be very interesting indeed. She was going to try her best to not say a word to him until she was at least 14, but that’s three years from now. She doesn’t know if she could handle everything until then. “I’ve always wanted a sister too, but I’m sure your brother just sees me as another sister. There’s no way he likes me.” Ginny was always too harsh on herself.

Rosie looked at Ginny like she was crazy. “Ok, Gin whatever you say. I know different though.” By this point they had made it up to the castle. Entering the hall a teacher had told them to wait here for a few minutes. Soon enough the doors to the great hall were opening. They were pushed inside.

“In a few moments we will have the sorting, but now a song from the hat.” The teacher that had greeted them outside the hall spoke. “I am Professor McGonagall and would the first student come and sit on the stool please.” The hat sorted everyone by alphabetical order until it got to Rosie.

“Rosalyn Rowle,” Professor McGonagall called Rosie up.

“Another Rowle hmmm, I know just where you belong.” The hat was muttering in Rosie’s ear. All of a sudden it shouted out, “Slytherin.” Applause from the far end of the hall broke out. Rosie waved at Ginny when she went and sat down. She then pointed at the empty seat beside her and winked.

“Weasley, Ginerva.” Professor McGonagall called up Ginny. She was the second to last student to be sorted.

“Another, Weasley hmmm. You’re different than the rest of them, just like you’re twin brothers. I never did put the twins in the right house. You can’t escape your destiny like they did. So it better be….” the hat was muttering in her ear as well until it yelled out, “Slytherin!” The hall went silent. Everyone was shocked a Weasley in Slytherin. Ginny smiled and went to sit beside Rosie. When she looked up at the teacher’s table she saw Thorfinn smiling. He winked at her.

She turned to Rosie, “Why did Thor just wink at me? I mean all I am to him is his little sister’s friend. There’s no way he likes me like your saying.” Rosie just looked at Ginny and shook her head.

“If only Finn heard you saying such things. I can almost guarantee that he likes you. Watch I bet you anything he’ll come down to Slytherin and congratulate us and tell us that we’re welcome in his room and that he’s around if we need help with the homework the teacher’s set. I’m telling you my big, strong, stacked brother has a crush on you. Watch and see. I’ve lived with him for years, I can tell you now that he’s going to try and fight it until you’re a certain age or something happens and you admit you’re feelings for him or the ministry makes up some bloody rule about who should be with whom.” Rosie whispered all this to Ginny. Ginny was trying to not look up at the teacher’s table to see what Thorfinn was doing. She was also trying not to smile. She just couldn’t stand it if he found out now.

“Let’s eat, I’m starved.” Ginny changed the subject. “We’ll continue this conversation later. I can’t believe an 18 year old would have a crush on me. I’m really not all that pretty am I?” She didn’t realize that she had said that last part out loud and that Thorfinn could hear her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Gin. You’re gorgeous.” Rosie said exactly what Thorfinn was thinking.

Ginny just blushed and finished her dinner. For dessert she grabbed the treacle tart. It was her favorite. She had more in common with Thorfinn then she realized. He had grabbed a treacle tart as well. While she was eating her dessert she didn’t look up at the head table. She couldn’t bear to see Thorfinn’s face. She looked across the hall at the Gryffindor table; Ron was so red he looked ready to explode. He shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and got up from the table. He marched across the hall to stand in front of Ginny. “Just what is your problem? I told you I would disown you if you went into Slytherin House. I’m writing mom and you’re going to get a Howler because of this. You are no longer my sister. I’ll make sure the whole family hates your guts.” Ron’s words made Ginny tear up. She couldn’t finish eating her dessert.

Turning to Rosie with tears in her eyes she didn’t see Thorfinn sending a nasty look Ronald’s way. He was plotting something, but she would find that out later. “Rosie, I just want to go down to our room. Can you get a prefect to take me there?”

Rosie looked up at the table where her brother was sitting. Tilting her head towards Ginny she looked at Thorfinn. He was able to understand what she wanted and came down from the table. “Ginny, why don’t I, walk you down to the dungeons. Rosie can come with us if she wants.” Thorfinn was behind them. “I saw and heard what your brother said. I promise he won’t get away with it.” He took both girls down to the dungeon common room.

The common room was across from a statue of Salazar Slytherin. Getting to a portrait of a mermaid in the black lake they turned left. Going down that hall a few feet they stopped in front of a tapestry. Saying the password, “Pureblood,” Thorfinn let them in the common room. “Ginny I suggest you write your parents a letter and let them know what happened. Come find me when you’re done and you can use my owl.” She stood still; she was so shocked that he would even offer that let alone let her see the inside of his room. “My room is down the hall and to the right. It’s behind a statue of a creature in the black lake. The password is Qudditch if you ever need anything. I guess I’ll be going.” He had some plans to work out, but first he had to take a shower.

As soon as Thorfinn left the common room, Ginny and Rosalyn went to find their room. Since people in Slytherin had money, well except for Ginny they each had their own private room. Ginny’s was right next door to Rosie’s room. “I think I’m going to go write that letter to my parents now. I’ll see you in a bit and we can go visit your brother so he can send this letter.”

Ginny just had to check out her room. Opening the door she walked into a huge room with a fireplace. She had her own private common room with a dark walnut desk in the corner. She would peek at her bedroom later. Right now she had a letter to right.

_Mom,_

_First let me say that this letter is to the both of you. So if dad isn’t sitting with you, could you please go get him? I’m sure Ron has written you, or if he hasn’t then he will tomorrow. I imagine he went straight up to bed. I’m guessing so I wouldn’t know. He threatened me before we got to school and I didn’t think anything of it because I thought I would be sorted into Gryffindor. I was wrong, not only was I not sorted into Gryffindor, but Ron has gone through with what he threatened me. He’s going to disown and make sure that everyone hates me because I was sorted into Slytherin. I really hope you all still love me, but I understand if you don’t. He’s also mad because I have befriended the Rowle’s. I know you don’t like them, but they are nice people._

_Hopefully still your daughter,_

_Ginny_

Ginny was done with writing her letter. Sealing it with the Hogwarts crest she took her robe off. She wanted to be more comfortable now that the feast was over. Going to the next door over she knocked on it. “Rosie, I’m done with my letter. Are you ready to go to your brother’s?” Ginny was excited, but she tried not to show it.

Rosie came to the door; she had taken her robe off as well. “Yes, let’s go. I don’t want to sit in the common room all by myself while the rest of the school is still at the feast.” She had heard the excitement in Ginny’s voice. She was going to play matchmaker. “So is there anything you want to tell me regarding my brother?”

Ginny was panicking. She thought that Rosie knew she liked her brother but she was certain she had hid it well. “No, no there’s nothing. I just need to borrow his owl to send this letter before Ron can get one to my family. I don’t want to be disowned.”

“Thor won’t let that happen, I can promise you that. Even if they do disown you, you’re a Slytherin now and Slytherin’s always stick together. Someone somewhere will take care of you.” Rosie had the faith that Ginny was lacking.

At this point they were both standing outside of Thorfinn’s door. “Password ladies,” the statue spoke. Ginny and Rosie couldn’t tell what kind of creature it was. They vowed to ask after they sent this letter off.

“Qudditch,” Ginny spoke the password. Rosie put her hand on Ginny’s shoulder for her to wait a minute.

“I just remembered something. I need to run to my room real fast. You go on in to send your letter. Tell Finn that I’ll be there in a moment ok.” Rosie was rambling really fast. She was trying to set Ginny and Thorfinn up. She knew her brother was still in the shower.

What no one had told Ginny yet was that the Rowle’s were werewolves. They had excellent hearing. Thorfinn already knew that Ginny was his mate, but she hasn’t realized it yet. He thought that he would cover werewolves for their first or second class. He was going to talk to Snape as well and have him set out Amortentia Potions so his class could see what they smell.

Ginny walked into the setting room. Thorfinn’s room was set up the exact same way as Ginny’s. There was a setting room and off one side was the bathroom, off the other side was the bedroom. “Finn, where are you? I’m here to send my letter. Rosie said she would be along in a few minutes. She forgot something in her room.” Ginny couldn’t see Thorfinn anywhere in the room.

She decided to check the bedroom first. He wasn’t in there either, but god help if she didn’t want to be in that bed with him. He had a huge king sized bed with black silk sheets. His four poster bed had silver hangings, but it was the bed that was calling to Ginny. For the time being she resisted the call and she would for some time to come, but she just had to run her hand over the sheets. Exiting the bedroom since he wasn’t in there, she tried the bathroom.

Thorfinn was just getting out of the shower and didn’t notice Ginny standing in the doorway. Ginny was just staring at him. She had no idea that he was so well built and toned. She was getting flutters in her stomach again. He had no idea that he was being watched. He dried off and turned around to exit the room so he could go get his clothes. Ginny was mesmerized by the water dripping down his chest. When she figured out that he was turning around, she squeaked and ran out of the room. Thorfinn grabbed a towel really quick and put it around his waist. He walked out into the setting room.

“I thought I heard a squeak. Are you here to send your letter off? Where’s Rosie? I thought she was coming with you Princess. ” Thorfinn’s voice had gone husky.

Ginny was trying not to squirm in her seat. She almost couldn’t stand how sexy his voice sounded. She stuttered out her answer. “S….s…she….she…she s….s….s….said th….th…th…that she h…h…ha…had to do som…som…something. Sh…sh…she sa…sa…said she wo…wo…would be he...he.here soon.” She was completely nervous around him.

He knew she was nervous and he was enjoying messing with her. “I guess it’s just you and me then Princess.” His voice had gone low and husky. “Let me see your letter and I’ll send Arianna off with it.” At her name a snow white owl came and landed on the table in front of them.

Ginny pulled her letter out of her pocket and handed it to Thorfinn. She was trying not to have a heart attack being this close to her. Thorfinn grazed her hand when he took the letter from her. He heard her heart speed up at the contact and smiled to himself. If she was already this affected by him then things would be easy. He would have to talk to Dumbledore before he could make a move on her though. Tying the letter to his owl’s leg Thorfinn stood up. “If you could wait here a minute, I need to get dressed. I promise I’ll be super fast and then you can tell me just what Ron meant at dinner.”

Ginny couldn’t trust herself to speak so she just nodded her head. She was afraid that she would say something she couldn’t take back if she said anything now. It wasn’t long before Thorfinn had come back out of his bedroom and pajama pants and a t-shirt. Normally he didn’t wear a t-shirt but he figured since he had Ginny here that he would behave and put on something so she could be comfortable. There would be plenty of time for being undressed in her presence later.

Ginny gathered her thoughts and answered his unasked question from earlier. “The day before I came to Hogwarts I was packing my stuff. I was debating on bringing my stuffed snake when Ron barged in my room. He basically told me that if I was a Slytherin he would disown me and that he would get the family to hate me. It was pretty much the same speech he gave me at dinner time. I never thought he was serious. Anyways, the twins came in and saw that I was upset; they got Ron out my room and explained that it was possible I would be a Slytherin, but that I should be proud to be one. They told me that the hat had almost put them in Slytherin as well. I wish they were in Slytherin so I could have at least some family with me. I just feel so lonely.” Ginny tried not to burst into tears. She wouldn’t cry when she was sitting here in Thorfinn’s room. It could wait till she got back to hers. “I better be getting back to my room. Thank you, for sending my letter for me and for talking to me.”

Ginny stood up from the couch. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning at breakfast.” She left him in his room before she could do something she would regret later. She was only 11 for crying out loud. How could he affect her this, way? She had to figure out just what was going on. Hopefully she could get some answers in the morning.

Getting back to her room, she realized that she should probably let Rosie know she was back, but she was way too tired. She just wanted to go to bed and get a good night’s sleep. She could figure out this thing with Thorfinn in the morning after she had breakfast. She was kind of excited for her classes in the morning as well, but first she had to get a shower.

She walked into her bedroom and her jaw dropped open. Her bed was huge and it had green silk sheets on it. There was a walk in closet for her clothes and a dresser for her underwear. All of her things had already been unpacked and put away. She figured a house elf had done everything for her. She would have to thank the little creatures later. Right now she wanted a warm bath and her bed. She got her pajamas out and went to the bathroom.

Crossing her setting room she walked into her bathroom. It was huge as well. She had a shower in one corner, a sauna in the other corner and in the middle of the room was this huge Olympic sized swimming pool tub. She turned the knobs to see what they each did. She settled for pink bubbles in a warm milk bath. No one could disturb her here. This was her place; she was able to think here. Finishing up her bath she got out and got dressed. After that she brushed her teeth and her hair. She was now ready for bed.

Waking up refreshed in the morning she got ready for breakfast. She had classes today and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to go to them. She meet Rosie in the hallway. “I’m starved. What happened to you last night by the way? You never came back to Finn’s once you left. We wondered where you were.”Ginny quizzed Rosie on the way to the great hall.

“Oh you know I had some last minute things to take care of before classes today. I didn’t want to be rushed this morning, so I did them last night while you sent your letter off.” Rosie fibbed quite easily to Ginny. “Let’s go get a good seat in the hall. I want to see if your parents send Ronald anything.”

Reaching the end of the entrance to the dungeon Ginny looked over at Rosie. If anyone is going to get a Howler it will be me. Ron is too perfect for Molly to send him a Howler. As much as I hope it’s Ron that’s in trouble he probably won’t be.” Ginny and Rosalyn were some of the only two people up early enough to be the first into the great hall. Soon enough the hall was filled with people.

Looking up Rosalyn spotted the owls coming into the great hall. “Oh look, it’s mail time. And there is one owl with a Howler.” Ginny looked up to see where Rosalyn was pointing. Sure enough it was Errol, but he wasn’t heading towards Ron. He was heading towards Ginny.

Errol dropped down into Ginny’s pumpkin juice. He was tired. Ginny looked at the letter he was holding. Sure enough it was a Howler and it wasn’t for Ron. Ron hadn’t even gotten a letter. He was definitely looking smug though. Ginny grabbed the envelope before it started smoking. While Ginny was preoccupied with the letter, Rosie gave Errol some of her bacon to perk the owl back up. Ginny opened the Howler, it was always better to get things over with instead of wait. Soon Molly Weasley’s enraged filled voice entered the great hall.

**_GINERVA WEASLEY,_ **

**_HOW DARE YOU PUT THIS STAIN ON OUR FAMILY NAME? A SLYTERIN, AND TO TOP THINGS OFF BEFRIENDING A FAMILY OF KNOWN DEATH EATERS. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU. RON WAS RIGHT YOU AREN’T A PART OF THIS FAMILY ANYMORE. WE SIGNED CUSTODY OVER TO BILL. WE AREN’T YOU’RE PARENTS ANYMORE. YOU YOUNG LADY HAVE BEEN DISOWNED. YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN THIS HOUSE. BILL HAS YOU’RE THINGS. DON’T BOTHER COMING HERE FOR THE HOLIDAYS._ **

By the time Molly was done yelling everyone in the great hall just sat there stunned. Ron was smirking and laughing. At least he was doing that up until someone hit him with some sort of curse. He was choking up and his face was turning purple. He looked like he swallowed something. Ginny smiled through her tears or she tried too. She got up and fled the great hall. She didn’t even wait to get her class schedule. She wasn’t sure where to go, but she didn’t have to wonder long. Snape was chasing after her.

“Ms. Weasley I am sorry for the inconvenience your former parents and brother have caused you. If you would like we can go to my office before class and I can fire call your guardian to come take care of Ron for you. Although it seems that someone has already stepped up in his place. I am assuming it was a Slytherin and not you who shot the curse at Mr. Weasley?” Snape looked at Ginny and raised his eyebrow.

“I was actually going to ask you about that sir. I have no idea who shot it off, but you’re right when you said it wasn’t me. Ummm do you have my schedule? I took off before they were passed out.” Ginny was a tad uncomfortable around Professor Snape even though he was her head of house.

“Yes Ms. Weasley, I do have your schedule. I’ll give it to you once we get to my office. I will just let Flitwick know that you are missing charms this morning to deal with personal things.” Severus Snape was only nice to those in his house. The other students he couldn’t stand.

Reaching Snape’s office in the dungeon they went in and sat down at the desk. He gave Ginny her schedule and then went to the fire to make the floo calls. First was Flitwick, who understood exactly why Ginny was going to be late to class. After he got done with the charms professor he called Bill.

“Mr. Weasley I’m floo calling you because it seems that Ronald has stepped in and ruined your sisters life for no other reason except she was sorted into Slytherin and made friends with the Rowle siblings. I do believe he needs to be taken down a peg. I’ve pulled Ginny out of Charms for the morning so if it’s possible you and whoever else she wishes can come talk to her.” Severus spoke with a smooth sexy drawl.

“I believe I can take a few hours off work. I’ll see if I can’t get the twins involved and Charlie as long as that’s ok with Ginny.” Bill looked passed Severus to Ginny. She nodded her ok when he asked her if he could bring her favorite brothers with him. Turning back to Severus, “ok we will be there shortly.”

It seemed as if it took forever for them to get there, but within five minutes after the floo call, Bill was stepping out of the fire. He was followed by the twins and Charlie. “So little sis now that you’re living with me we’ll have to take you shopping. We’ll come back over the weekend and you can introduce us to your friends. They can even come shopping with us, if they want. Now though we are here to take care of Ronnikins.” Charlie cracked his knuckles. He won’t get away with this, we swear. He is the only one other than our parents who want to disown you. We should all Wizard disown them instead and see how they like it.”

Severus tried not to smile. He always knew he would have a Weasley in Slytherin, he just expected it would be one of the four standing before him or all of them, but the littlest one. It seemed though that she had the fire everyone was talking about. He’s watched her take on Ron within the first few minutes she was in this school and survive. “It’s time for you to go to class Miss Weasley. I believe you have DADA now. I will send you with a note for Professor Rowle.” Severus took the time to write out a note explaining why Ginny was late.

Ginny didn’t want to be late for Thorfinn’s class so as soon as she cleared the dungeons she ran up to the defense corridor. She made it in the nick of time, handing Professor Rowle the note from Snape she sat down at a table with Rosie. “Sorry Professor Rowle. Professor Snape had to talk to me during Charms this morning. Here’s a note explaining.” She reached down for her bag and realized she didn’t have the correct book.

Rosie reached down and helped Ginny find the correct book. “Pssst here you go Ginny. I grabbed yours when I left the common room this morning. You were in such a hurry at breakfast I figured you would have forgotten something.”

Thorfinn read the note from Professor Snape. “Ok, Miss Weasley. I know it’s an upper level class but Professor Dumbledore gave me special permission to teach you all about werewolves.” He walked back to the front of the class and told them to turn to page 365. “I know it’s a little early for us to be this far into the book, but like I said I have special permission to teach this.”

He went to the blackboard and wrote werewolf on it in capital letters. “Ok, who here knows something about werewolves?” Several students including Rosie raised their hands. He called on one in the back. “Yes, Mr. Rogers.”

“Werewolves have mates. If the mate is a human they won’t know it until they smell their mate in an Amortentia Potion. Werewolves know their mates as soon as they walk into a room, only as long as their mate is within a certain distance of course.”

“Very good Mr. Rogers.” Thorfinn was quite surprised that someone else knew about werewolf mates. “Anyone else have anything else to say?” He looked around and no one raised their hands. “No, ok then, let’s get down to business shall we. A werewolf is a human most of the time, but on the full moon they transform. If they’ve found their mate and claimed them the transformation is harmless. Silver is harmful to a wolf, but if it’s mixed with dittany then it will heal a bite although the human will live on as a werewolf. There is a potion that helps them retain their human thoughts so no innocents get hurt. I’m sure Professor Snape will teach you all about it in Potions.”

He gave the class a bunch of info and then told them their homework before the bell rang. “Any questions? Ok then I want a three page essay on werewolves and their inflictions to be turned in next class. Class dismissed. Oh Miss Rowle and Miss Weasley will you please stay after for a few minutes.”

Ginny and Rosie sat at their desk, while the rest of the class left. After everyone had cleared out of the room, Thorfinn came and sat down beside them. “First, let me say I’m sorry about the way your ex-brother treated you this morning. Secondly, I would just like to say that we need to have a meeting with your remaining brothers. I have a plan to take down your brother but I would appreciate the help from the twins and your oldest brothers.”

Ginny was nodding, her head this whole time. She couldn’t stand being in the same room as Thorfinn. He was just so sexy. She doubted she could even go the rest of the school day without day dreaming about him at some point. “Sure, they’re coming back this weekend to take me shopping. Bill said something along the lines of I needed new clothes that I had to get away from the poor image now that I was a Slytherin. What’s he talking about?”

“Well, baby girl as you’ve probably noticed Slytherin’s don’t really wear secondhand clothes and now that you don’t live with your parents anymore I’m sure you’re brothers just want to give you the best of everything. I’m sure they want to give you the things they never had growing up. If they want we will happily throw in and help buy you a new wardrobe as well. If there’s one thing Rosie does and does well it’s shopping.” Thorfinn had that smirk on his face like he knew something no one else did. “I guess I have to let you guys go now. You need to get going to lunch and then after that you have double potions. Hopefully you’ll have an interesting lesson. You’ll have to tell me all about it tonight when you come to my room.”

Ginny just nodded. She couldn’t trust herself to speak. Leaving the classroom they barely made it to lunch. Slamming down an apple and a sandwich they had to run to their potions class or they were going to be late. They slid into seats in the front of the room right before Snape came in the classroom. He gave them his famous speech and then had them come up to his desk one by one and smell a potion.

“Miss Weasley, it is now your turn to come up and smell the Amortentia potion.” Snape was smirking, but deep inside he was happy for Ginny. There was no one better than Thorfinn Rowle for her.

Ginny went up to the desk and breathed in deep. She eventually placed her smells as chocolate, woodsy, spicy, and leathery. She was trying to think about who that smelled like, but for now she couldn’t. She smiled because it smelled like home. Sitting back down at her desk, she started doodling on a spare piece of parchment paper. Unbeknownst to her Rosie was looking over her shoulder at her drawing. She was drawing hearts with her initials and Thorfinn’s initials in them. Once she realized what she was doing, she wadded up the piece of parchment and stuffed it deep down in her bag to the amusement of Rosie.

Ginny just couldn’t wait until tonight. Hopefully she could actually talk to Thorfinn now. She made it threw her afternoon classes just fine. Finishing dinner she went back to her common room to do her homework. She couldn’t fail her classes after all. Finishing up her history of magic essay that Professor Binns wanted she put it in her school bag and went to take a quick shower before she went over to Finn’s room.

Stepping out of the shower she dried off and put on some short shorts and a oversized top. She just wanted to be comfortable and had no idea that Thorfinn would think she was sexy. Knocking on Rosie’s door to see if she was ready, Ginny was a little nervous. “You’re going to stay with me this time right?”

When Rosie nodded Ginny smiled. Her nerves weren’t that bad, but they could be. “Ok Gin let’s get going. Don’t want to keep brother of mine waiting do we.” Rosie was secretly smiling. She knew Ginny was comfortable in her pajamas but she also knew what that much skin did to her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys I already feel like my stories are crap. If you have no constructive criticism or nothing nice to say I'm asking you to please refrain from commenting. I already feel like I shouldn't even bother writing anymore because of one person, maybe two who think it's just hilarious to go on Anon on fanfiction and bash someone else's work. It takes me literally all fucking day or at least half a day maybe more to get a chapter out to you guys because I have a six month old that comes first. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first one, but honestly that just happens sometimes. For those of you that actually enjoy my work, please leave a comment with your thoughts.

Walking back down the hall to Siren like creature that was Thorfinn’s room guardian, Rosie was trying not to smile. Ginny didn’t pick up on this until the siren looked at both of them and said something. “Well Miss Rowle, just what are you trying to hide a smile for?”   
Rosie was a little bit shocked. “Ummm, nothing much, just something that went on in class today.” She had no intentions of telling the statue just why she was smiling. “I thought you were just supposed to ask the password for my brother’s rooms anyways?” She looked over at Ginny. Her look seemed to say well this is a strange turn of events.   
The statue of the siren seemed to say Hummph. “Password? If you two are going to make a habit of coming into a teacher’s rooms maybe he needs to just give me your names so I know to let you in.” The siren seemed a little perturbed that two students kept coming to Thorfinn’s room.   
“Oh thanks, I will be sure to tell my brother so he can let you know. The password is Qudditch.” Rosie got kinda smart with the Siren. The statue jumped to the side so they could pass through.  
Thorfinn was in the shower again, but this time the door was closed. He had heard them talking to the Siren outside so he was going to have words with her as soon as Rosie and Ginny left his rooms. It didn’t take long for him to come out with just his pajama bottoms on. Ginny was getting quite red in this face. She didn’t know what was going on. Trying to avert her eyes from his body she realized what she had smelled in the Amortentia potion had been Finn. She also recalled the lesson that they had, had in Defense that morning. Is it possible? Were the Rowle’s Werewolves and was she Finn’s mate? She didn’t want to ask, but she almost had too.  
She hadn’t worked up the nerve yet, so she stayed quite. Rosie spoke up, so brother mine I’m sure you heard us talking to your statue outside, but she did ask us to tell you for you to just give her our names so we won’t have to use the password to get into your rooms anymore. She seems to think that we will be visiting you a lot. On that account she is right though.”  
It seemed that Thorfinn had just realized what Ginny was wearing. A blush appeared on his cheeks. He wasn’t going to say a word, but he thought she was gorgeous. He was going to have to control his thoughts about her or they were going to show in his pants. Discreetly he cast a spell on his lap just in case. “Well, sister mine its finally good to see you.” Turning to Ginny, “I hope you don’t mind but I wrote to the four brothers of yours who you mentioned to Snape this morning. They have agreed that Rosie and I can go shopping with you. They want to go possibly Saturday and make a day out of it.”  
Ginny was just a little gobsmacked. She was planning on writing her brothers later, but it looks like Finn had done that for her. “Well that takes one worry off my chest. I really want to write my parents but my mother won’t listen to me and I’m sure she’s already tainted my father against me too. I just want to thank you and Rosie for being here for me.” She was playing with her hands in her lap, she was still so shy. She had rarely been around a built guy who had his shirt off unless you counted her two oldest brothers, but she didn’t cause they were of course her brothers.  
The Rowle’s knew that Ginny was shy and nervous but watching her play with her hands while they were in her lap just reinforced that thoughts in their minds. Unbeknownst to Ginny her oversized shirt was falling off one shoulder and Thorfinn had started to hyperventilate. He wanted to claim her right now, oh how he wanted to claim her. He couldn’t though, she was still too young and he wasn’t sure that she had realized she belonged to him yet.  
He had to get them out of his room, before he regretted something. He was almost going to jump Ginny, but Rosie stopped him. She could see the look on his face and knew the spell on his pants was about to break. He couldn’t let Ginny see anything just yet. “I think we’ll go back to our rooms now Thor. We have some homework that we need to get completed. Maybe we’ll see you later these week. We will definitely see you on Saturday for sure.” Rosie stood up and grabbed Ginny’s hands. “Come on Gin, let’s go finish up that essay. We have slave drivers for teachers.” She looked at her brother as she said this last part.  
Ginny was a little slow to catch onto what Rosie was saying, cause she wasn’t paying much attention but she eventually nodded her head. “Yes, yes Rosie we do have slave drivers for teachers don’t we.” She was looking at Thorfinn as she said this. Smiling she left the room with Rosie.  
It took a few minutes for Finn to realize that they had left his room. He was still thinking about Ginny and her smile. Maybe he needed to talk to her brothers on Saturday and see if he could start the process of courting her. He knew it was a little early, but he just couldn’t wait or she was going to drive him crazy. Laying back on his bed he pulled out his ipod. Tinkering with it, he got it to where it would play with magic instead of electricity. Finding the perfect song for how he was feeling right now he started singing it. His voice was a deep rich baritone.  
Without knowing it, some sort of magic happened and he had broadcast his voice all over Slytherin House.   
I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late  
I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore

I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore  
Once he hit that last C chord at the end of the song he started tearing up. There was no way Ginny could like him right now. She acted like he didn’t even exist. It honestly hurt his heart. He was talking to himself. “Baby girl I know you don’t seem to know that I exist in your world, but I am so in love with you that it hurts. I wish I could tell you what was going through my mind and my heart, but you’re still so young. I promise you Princess we will be together someday, even if I have to fight for you we will be together.”   
He didn’t realize it, but Ginny had heard everything he had said. She was still with Rosie in her room. She looked up from doing her homework when the music had started. “Rosie, whose singing right now? They sound so hurt and lonely.”  
Rosie of course knew it was her brother’s voice. She would know that baritone anywhere. Should she play stupid or tell Ginny who it was? “That’s Thor, Gin. Beauty and The Beast is one of his absolute favorite musicals. He has always seen himself somewhat like the beast, so this is his favorite song.”   
Rosie knew what was coming as soon as that last chord came through her wall. She didn’t say a word, she was just going to let Ginny work it out on her own. “Is he, is he talking about me? There’s no way, I mean he’s 8 years older then me and there’s no way that he could like me like that.” Ginny was definitely playing stupid. She did feel for him though. “He has to be talking about some other girl that’s closer to his age.”   
All of a sudden the same thing happened to Ginny. Somehow another magic spell wove its way into Rosie’s room and projected Ginny’s voice all the way across Slytherin house. Ginny had chosen a more classic love song, but yet it still spoke volumes about how she felt. Her clear high soprano voice range out across the whole house, making Rosie’s jaw drop.

 

A smoky room, a small cafe  
They come to hear you play  
And drink and dance the night away  
I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
But you don't know  
You don't even know that I am there

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

Steal my heart with every note you play  
I pray you'll look my way  
And hold me to your heart someday  
I long to be the one that you caress with   
tenderness  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist 

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

Te sientas entre la gente  
Cierras tu ojos  
Y suenas que soy tuyo  
Pero yo no siquiera se que estas ahi  
Me gustaria tenerte entre mis brazos amor

I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song 

“Ginerva Weasley, you never told me that you could sing. You and Finn should do a song together sometimes. Oddly enough he even has a Spanish guitar he could play.” Rosie was getting excited all over again.

“Rosie, slow down. He doesn’t even know I exist. I would give just about anything to be in those big strong arms, but he doesn’t even know I’m alive. He just thinks of me like a little sister and nothing more.” Ginny by this point was tearing up as well. “There’s nothing I can do about it either. I’m just 11 years old.”

“No, Gin that’s not true. Did you not see the way he looked at you while we were in his room while ago. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You also just heard him say that he loved you and would fight for you.” Rosie was trying to make Ginny see things the way they were instead of inventing her own way.

“No Rosie, he has to be talking about someone else. I’m way too young for him. “ Ginny was bawling by this point. And then she broke into song again.

 

I need love love  
To ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
But mama said

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
You got to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes

But how many heartaches  
Must I stand before I find a love  
To let me live again  
Right now the only thing  
That keeps me hangin' on  
When I feel my strength, yeah  
It's almost gone  
I remember mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

How long must I wait  
How much more can I take  
Before loneliness will cause my heart  
Heart to break?

No I can't bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
These precious words keeps me hangin' on  
I remember mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes

No, love, love don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
To hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
I keep on waiting  
But it ain't easy  
It ain't easy  
But mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

When Ginny was done singing this time she got up and went to her room. Rosie had seen her cry enough tonight already. She just wanted to be left alone. Without knowing it Rosie had crept out of her room and was headed back down to her brothers room. The spells had worn off by now so Ginny wasn’t going to be hearing the conversation that followed. Ginny got to her room and went into it.  
Rosie was still walking down the hall to Finn’s room. Once she got there the statue just let her in. “Are you going to tell her? She’s in her room crying because as she said someone like you could never love someone like her. She thinks she’s too young. Even after that speech you gave yourself after the song and she still doesn’t believe you love her. I suggest you fix this somehow. Maybe you can talk to her brothers when we go shopping on Saturday.”  
Thorfinn was just standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room. “You, you mean you two heard the song and the speech after? I knew I heard hers, but I thought she had cast some kind of amplifying spell and I was meant to hear her. I didn’t cast a spell, she was never meant to hear that, not until the right time anyways. Please don’t tell her I said that though and don’t let her know I heard her. I have a plan, but it’s going to have to wait until Saturday.”  
Rosie just looked at her brother. “Ok, brother mine. Your secret is safe with me, but just know that you really need to fix this. I will be going back to my room now and I’ll check on Gin on the way. I will let you know something in the morning.” As soon as she left his room Thorfinn fell back onto his couch.  
She loves me and she thinks that she’s too young for me. I really need to tell her about her being her mate, but then again what if she looks at me weird? I thought Snape did Amortentia with his classes already? Maybe I need to ask him, or maybe I need to ask her what she smelled and see what she says.  
Getting up off the couch he went over to his bed and fell onto it. It was definitely time for him to go to bed. He had a plan that he needed to work on and he needed to talk to a few people first. First things first he had to talk to Dumbledore and Ginny’s brothers to see if they were ok with this.   
The next morning he got up early. He had to go check in with Rosie and then he had to talk to Dumbledore and send a letter to Bill and Charlie. Running down the house hallways he got to Rosie’s room. She of course had heard him coming so she was opening the door for him when he got there. Catching his breath, “How’s Gin doing?”  
Rosie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “She’s doing ok, but she cried herself to sleep last night. I assume you have a plan since you’re up at the crack of dawn running down the hallways.”  
“I do sister dearest. I however have to send a letter to her brother’s and then talk to Dumbledore before I can put my plan into action.” He gave Rosie a hug and dashed off back to his room to put his robes on before he talked to Dumbledore.  
While he was in his room he sat down and wrote a letter to Bill and Charlie.  
Bill and Charlie,  
I know you’ve probably heard about me and my little sister Rosie from Ginny. We do plan on going shopping with you 5 on Saturday. If needed we’ll also throw in some clothes or something she needs. Anyways, the point of this letter is I’m a werewolf as is my sister. It seems that you’re sister is my mate and I do want to wait to put a ring on her finger, but is it ok with you and her other brothers if I send her betrothal gifts and such? I know she’s only 11 so I’ll keep it classy for now. I have no intentions of ruining your sister’s life in anyway possible. All of that can wait til she’s old enough to have my ring on her finger. I just want to be able to spend time outside of class with her and get to know her better and let her get to know me. I do plan on talking to Dumbledore as well since he was the one to hire me.  
Thorfinn Rowle  
Finishing up his letter, he rolled it up and attached it to Arianna’s leg. “Please take this to Bill or Charlie Weasley. Come find me when they’ve sent their reply.” He got up and opened the window for his owl. After she took off, he changed into something more appropriate to meet with Dumbledore. He doubted Dumbledore would like it if he showed up in just his pajama bottoms and no shoes or shirt.  
Running out of the house, he ran all the way up to Dumbledore’s office. He was running so fast, that the Gargoyle just jumped to this side for him. Taking the steps three at a time, he finally reached the top and started banging on the door. “Hold on, I’m coming!” Dumbledore came to the door and opened it up. Thorfinn almost fell through when the door opened.  
“Professor Rowle, what are you doing up this early? Breakfast hasn’t started yet has it?” Dumbledore fixed his glasses on his face.  
“No sir. I just felt you should be aware of somethings. I know you know that the Rowle’s are Werewolves. It seems that I have found my mate. Only problem is she’s 11 and I would like your permission for lack of a better word to court her. I do plan on giving her betrothal gifts, but that’s only if you and her brother’s allow it. I did tell them, that I would be the perfect gentleman til she was of age and my ring was upon her finger.” Thorfinn spit it all out in a rush. He was scared of what Dumbledore was going to say.  
“Well someone else will have to grade her work in your class, but I do believe that will be doable. How do plan on sending her, her first gift?” Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a smile on his face.  
“Well I was thinking I could send it to her a few months before Valentine’s and then on Valentine’s day we could have a dance and talent show. I know of course that she couldn’t be seen with me, but maybe I could steal her way from the dance after so long and borrow the room of requirement. That is as long as you have no objection to that.” Thorfinn was almost setting on his hands. He couldn’t wait for Dumbledore’s answer.  
“I don’t see a problem with that. However we should let the students know at breakfast about the talent show and dance.” Dumbledore had that smile that reached his eyes. He was planning something of his own.   
Relieved Thorfinn got up and walked down to breakfast. When he got there the great hall was already starting to fill up. Rosie and Ginny were sitting at the Slytherin table. Ginny wasn’t paying much attention to anything, but Rosie on the other hand was looking up at her brother. With her eyes she asked the question she wanted to know. With a slight nod of his head, Thorfinn let Rosie know that the plan would be starting soon.  
As soon as Dumbledore got to the front he stood behind the podium. “While all of you are here and we have your attention. In 6 months there will be a talent show and dance on Valentine’s day. The talent show portion will take up the morning hours and then you ladies will have a chance that afternoon to get ready for the dance that night. Make sure to pick your dates wisely lest someone get jealous. I believe we will leave this one as ladies choice.”  
When Dumbledore sat down was when the buzz started. Ginny looked over at Rosie, “Who am I going to ask to the dance. I obviously can’t ask who I want to ask, but you know I still need a killer dress and date. I wonder which one of these Slytherin boys would be willing to say yes if I asked them?” That last part she kinda said to herself.   
All of a sudden in front of everyone in the entire school the music started up again. This time though it wasn’t Ginny who started singing. It was Hermione. She was also dancing proactively and trying to get Thorfinn to look at her.   
Young teacher the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be  
Inside her there's no room  
This girl's an open page  
Book marking she's so close now  
This girl is half his age  
Don't stand so close to me  
Her friends are so jealous  
You know how bad girls get  
Sometimes it's not so easy  
To be the teacher's pet  
Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry  
Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
His car is warm and dry

Don't stand so close to me  
Loose talk in the classroom  
To hurt they try and try  
Strong words in the staffroom  
The accusations fly  
It's no use  
He sees her  
He starts to shake he starts to cough  
Just like the old man in  
That famous book by Nabakov

Don't stand so close to me

 

She stopped right in front of Thorfinn. “In case you didn’t know that song was for you and I may be 7 years younger then you, but I know I love you. Will you go to the dance with me?”   
Thorfinn looked over at Rosie and Ginny. Ginny was just about to burst into tears again. Rosie however saw the look that Thorfinn was giving both girls and kept Ginny in her seat. “I think you may want to watch this. He’s going to turn her down.” Rosie was whispering in Ginny’s ear.  
“It doesn’t seem like it. I do however want to get back at that bitch.” Ginny looked up and Hermione was smiling up at Thorfinn. She had had it with Hermione’s flirty act. With her wand under the table she shot a spell at Hermione’s back. Hermione had sprouted horrible teeth, a tail and some wings. Ginny had no idea what spell she had used so there was no righting it. Hermione would just have to go to the hospital wing and hope Madam Pomfrey could fix her.  
Before Hermione could leave though Thorfinn had looked her over. “Well Miss Granger that will be 1000 points from Gryffindor and don’t you ever sing such a song to me again. I may not look it, but I will soon be a taken man and I can tell you that it won’t be you. In fact, I feel a song coming on for my love and my love only. As you know werewolves have mates, and you are definitely not my mate. If you were I would have to kill myself.” Thorfinn’s voice was dripping with poison and sarcasm. Turning to the Slytherin table he burst into song as well. “Just so you know crazy bitch, this song is not for you. One day I may have one that you deserve but not right now. This song goes out to my one and only love. I hope she enjoys it.”  
There's a lot of ways of saying what I want to say to you  
There's songs and poems and promises and dreams that might come true  
But I won't talk of starry skies or moonlight on the ground  
I'll come right out and tell you I'd just love to lay you down  
Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear  
Lay you down and tell you all the things a woman loves to hear  
I'll let you know how much it means just having you around

Oh darlin' how I'd love to lay you down  
There's so many ways your sweet love made this house into a home  
You've got a way of doing little things that turn me on  
Like standing in the kitchen in your faded cotton gown  
With your hair still up in curlers I still love to lay you down  
Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear  
Lay you down and tell you all the things a woman loves to hear  
I'll let you know how much it means just having you around

Oh darlin' how I'd love to lay you down  
When a whole lot of Decembers are showin' in your face  
Your auburn hair has faded and silver takes it's place  
You'll be just as lovely and I'll still be around  
And if I can I know that I'd still love to lay you down  
Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear  
Lay you down and tell you all the things a woman loves to hear  
I'll let you know how much it means just having you around

Oh darlin' how I'd love to lay you down  
Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear  
Lay you down and tell you all the things a woman loves to hear  
I'll let you know how much it means just having you around

Oh darlin' how I'd love to lay you down  
Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear  
Lay you down and tell you all the things a woman loves to hear  
I'll let you know how much it means just having you around  
Oh darlin' how I'd love to lay you down  
By the end of Thorfinn’s song Rosie had a smile on her face and Ginny was looking around for the lucky girl. When she looked up Thorfinn had gotten down on one knee behind her. “Princess please be mine. I know you’re only 11, but we can make this work. I promised Dumbledore and your brothers that I would treat you with respect and not force anything upon you. Please please tell me that you’ll be mine.”   
She didn’t know what to say about that. She was a little shy. “Yes, I will be yours. Now though I have a song for Hermione. I hope the professors don’t mind.” She looked up at Dumbledore and he shook his head. 

fuck you bitch you dirty fucking whore  
i aint trying to listen to your bullshit no more  
i already told you once you  
smoking up all my blunts and im not crazy  
about all them dicks you sucked.  
i met the whore in highschool she made me  
happy

The whole school looked at Ginny when she was done singing that song. They then burst into laughter at Hermione’s expense. Hermione took one look at Ginny and the rest of the school and burst into tears. She then ran out of the room. Ron and Harry followed her, but not before they told Ginny what they thought of her.   
Ron marched over to the Slytherin table. Harry was right behind him. “You know you didn’t have to be such a bitch to her. All she was trying to do was ask out a teacher. If anyone is a dirty fucking whore, it’s you and most definitely not Hermione.” Ron almost had Ginny in tears again. Harry was just following along with Ron and shook his head yes.  
“Yeah, what Ron said. You’re the dirty fucking whore. Hermione is so much better then you will ever be.” Harry and Ron then left the great hall to follow after Hermione.  
“Don’t let them bother you babygirl. They have no idea just whose wrath they’ve brought down on them. You and Rosie go on to class and let me take care of things. I promise lunch time will be very very entertaining today. “ Thorfinn gave Rosie a highfive and pulled Ginny into his arms. “I promise to see you later Princess. I’ll even help you with your homework if you need it.”  
Ginny just blushed. “Well I may just take you up on that. Come on Rosie lets get to Transfiguration.” They left the great hall and hurried up to the Transfiguration corridor. Needless to say everyone moved out of their way because they were scared of what Ginny could do to them after that display in the great hall.  
“Miss Rowle and Miss Weasley you two need to go ahead and find a seat before the class starts.” Professor McGonagall was right behind them in the doorway. “Today we are going to be turning porcupines into a pincushion. The incantation is Hystrifors.” Mcgonagall turned her porcupine into a pincushion and back. “Now you all try.”  
It took them awhile, but eventually Ginny and Rosie got the hang of it. They seemed to have been the only two in the entire class that were successfully able to turn their porcupines into pincushions. As a reward they were each given a special pin cushion from the teacher. Rushing out of the class room they then went to Charms. After that was over it was time for a study break, so they went into the library.  
“I wonder what your brother has planned for Potter and my ex brother. I honestly can’t wait til lunch time. I can’t wait to see this one.” Ginny and Rosie were trying to get their morning homework done so they could have more time to play later tonight.  
“I have no idea Gin. I’m done with this though. We should get to lunch before we lose good seats to the rest of the house for the show.” Rosie started packing up her things with Ginny following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The songs used in this chapter are Dan Stevens Evermore, You Can't Hurry Love by The Supremes although the version I like is by Meiko, Don't Stand So Close to me by The Police, I'd Love To Lay You Down by Conway Twitty and Whore by Rehab. Remember guys please leave a review, they make me want to write faster.


End file.
